


Playing Cards with the God of Mischief

by morphia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds herself in Asgard, in the presence of Loki, and well, things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cards with the God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a present to a dear friend of mine who moved over to L.A.  
> After she's read it, I figured I could post it. Hopefully it works for more people =]  
> My thanks is extended to [ann2who](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who) for her excellent beta-reading work, as usual.  
> (this is also my first time writing het-smut, so be aware of that when you read, or something.)

It happens accidentally, as most things do in Darcy's life. Jane hasn't been around as much, what with big blond and gorgeous being back on Earth and all. The intern had gone back to his folks' place for the holiday, leaving Darcy to hang out with Selvig whenever she felt like seeking out company. Of course, Selvig is set neck deep in research, most of the time, and isn't inclined to be moved from it.

She doesn't know exactly  _what_ had caused the accident. One moment she was considering hitting up a club in the area, and the next, everything disappeared, and was replaced by a stunning view. The teleporter, or whatever it had been, had set her on a balcony of what most certainly was the largest palace Darcy had ever seen. As it is, she can barely see one side of the building, and a glance down gives her a momentary sense of vertigo. She spares a moment to thank whatever stroke of luck it had been that had set her  _on_ the balcony and not a foot to the side, in midair.

"Wow…" she utters as she looks out on the large, golden city. "This is awesome."

"While your enthusiasm is appreciated, I would suggest you make it a priority to explain your presence," a voice speaks, sounding bored and a little irate. She turns to look at the owners of that voice and--

"Loki!" Darcy exclaims. "I thought you were in New York… I thought-- What're you  _doing_ here?" She gives him a half smile and an appraising look. He's no Thor, but has a sense of majesty about him that catches her attention immediately.

"I live here," Loki answers sharply, amping his dangerous stare as he tilts his head. "Do answer my question." Though his voice has a venomous undertone to it, Loki doesn't seem all that interested in moving too much for any reason, let alone to reign ‘divine justice’ upon a mortal. His intimidation is also severely disrupted by how leisurely he's reclined, propped sideways on a meridienne. Darcy raises an eyebrow, her smile growing. Loki looks downright delicious in his Asgardian equivalent of PJs.

"Well," she says, turning directly towards him before finding a nice chair to sit into. She doesn't ask permission, which instantly results in a fierce light that burns at the farther reaches of Loki’s stare. She likes this game. She isn't making herself quite comfortable on the chair, but rather leans forward with her elbows propped on her thighs, and she gives him a challenging look. "I guess I got teleported here. I don't know how, though." She bites her lower lip to prevent the smile from growing into a smirk. "Guess you're stuck with me until I can go back."

An irritated sound is heard, and Loki rises to sit up. His back is straight and his gaze is piercing. He seems… curious? With a slight frown he asks, "Are you not scared?" And he stands up, then, towering over her. Darcy finds herself gulping slightly.

"Little bit," she admits. "But I figure, might as well make the most of a situation, right?" She eyes his crotch, mostly because it's in her line of sight but also because  _wow_ . She tears her eyes from it to look up to his face again, and his expression has not changed at all. His arms are crossed as he stands, waiting. She doesn't know what he's waiting for, nor does she think knowing would make much of a difference. She runs her eyes along his form once more and clears her throat. Those Asgardian PJs sure are tight, although she'll admit it looks cozy enough. There's black slacks with intricate green and gold patterns along the sides and at the knees, and his shirt follows a similar design. His hair is let down, and he looks incredibly young, compared to what she remembers from the footage back home.

She licks her lips half distractedly before suddenly blurting, "That Asgardian ass taken, or can I take it for a ride?"

There's a tense silence for a long moment, where Loki looks at her like she just grew an extra set of everything. He then lets out a laugh, which seems to surprise him just as much as it surprises her. That had been her worst pickup line. She uses it only when she's incredibly drunk or too horny to care.

The Asgardian's posture relaxes a bit. At the very least, she guesses, he's assuming she's not much of a threat. "Propositioning a God? Are you sure that's wise?" Loki asks, settling back down on the meridienne.

"Well, that's number one on my bucket list of 'What to do when faced with a God'." Her tone is dry, but she's still smiling, holding his gaze. If she gets a lay out of this, that would be the biggest score, she thinks absently, but just being able to put the guy off balance is enough to make her proud of herself. "After that there's 'Challenge on a drinking game' and 'Request superpowers'." She takes a risk and leans back, making herself comfortable. He doesn't seem to mind it as much anymore. Maybe the idea of getting it on with her is making him amenable to her presence. She doesn't care what it is exactly that's keeping her alive here, so long as it works. Besides, Loki sure as hell is on her top five hottest men list.

"I think we can take care of the first two." Loki says, finally seeming to resign himself to the fate of having to entertain her. He gets to his feet again and stalks off to the side, where he opens a decorated cabinet and pulls out a couple of bottles and a pair of tall glasses. "By your leave."

She can't help the small laughter that bubbles up. Not sure if it's due to some kind of nervous reaction or if it's his word-choice that's so awkward but endearing all the same. "Sounds fair. I'm Darcy, by the way," she says when she suddenly realizes she hasn't introduced herself yet.

"I know," Loki answers with a shrug as he sits back down. A short table appears between them out of a mist of green, on top of which Loki sets the things he brought with him. "What are we playing?" He asks, limbs loose and confidence emanating from his every movement.

Darcy considers that before shrugging. "Whatever you like. I prefer card games, but I'm not sure how familiar you are… with…" She trails off when a standard deck of cards appears between them.

"Choose your destiny," Loki says, all but smirking.

 

~

 

It's… a while later, Darcy isn't sure exactly how long, that she realizes two important things. The first thing is that she's playing against the God of Mischief, as Jane once referred to him, and that he therefore must be cheating at least half the time. The second thing she notices is that they're close to finishing the first bottle, and she's pretty sure it's stronger stuff than she's ever tried on Earth. It hadn't tasted that way, but by how her mind is pleasantly buzzing, and she knows that if she tries to stand, she's likely to fall over. Therefore, Darcy concludes wistfully,  Asgardian booze is in her 'yes please' list, from now on. She throws her cards down. "I'm done with this," she declares and pushes out her lower lip in defiance. Loki, she decides, is looking far too sober for this to be any fun.

"Your Midgardian games have a certain charm to them," Loki says, looking at the cards before raising his eyes back to his guest. "But we have much more enticing games here." For a brief moment Darcy considers asking about those, but then she decides against it. It would probably require more concentration than she can be bothered with right now, and besides, she's still on a mission.

"You gotta show me sometime," she says, pushing herself a bit upright. "For now I think you should show me something else." Her gaze travels languidly across his body and her lopsided smile, she hopes, serve to clarify her meaning. Loki on his part contemplates her for a long moment, silent and motionless, until he seems to arrive at a decision.

"Come here, Mortal," he says, lifting his hand towards her. It's not entirely clear whether he wants her to take his hand or not, but as she pushes herself to her feet, surprisingly pliant compared to her usual mannerism, she finds she has to hold on regardless of anyone's intentions. He doesn't seem to mind, so she holds on, and tries not to linger too long on how hot it is that he's so strong. That he doesn't even strain to keep her balanced. She settles onto his lap and smiles down at him. He's so nice and warm, firm and solid. She wants to kiss him, and leans in to do so, but he presses a finger onto her lips to halt her motion. "Wait." The hand then rises, and two fingers press to the center of her forehead. The fog that had surrounded her for the past hour instantly clears, making Darcy pout.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" she complains half heartedly, batting his hand away. The deed is done, though, and she's feeling quite sober. Loki's stare is unreadable as he examines her expression closely and lowers his hand. He's not smiling, but doesn't seem to be having any negative attitude either.

"While intoxicating you has been an amusing endeavor, I find drunken bed partners to be irritating at worst and boring at best. I'm giving you a fair chance to enjoy this." Loki's tone is a little bit too matter-of-factly to her liking, but Darcy isn't one to be deterred easily, and certainly not by things like 'not enough booze in my system'. So she just nods her head and spares him a slight smile.

"That's very generous of you, Mr. ‘God of Mischief’," she says with a smirk, and then tries to lean in for a kiss again. This time he meets her halfway, pressing his lips to hers briefly, before pressing his tongue past her lips. She allows the invasion and toys with his tongue in her mouth, suckling and closing her teeth gently on it. She keeps herself balanced over him by resting her hands are set on Loki’s shoulders, but it isn't long before he moves them around, laying her down on the meridienne beneath him. The surface is soft and plush, and Darcy sprawls comfortably, arms resting next to her head and legs just parted enough for him to kneel between them.

Loki takes his time kissing her breathless. She's not sure what exactly she'd been expecting him to do, but this had not been it. Perhaps, she thinks, she'd expected him to just take what he wanted without wait. Lord knows most men on Earth hardly ever have the courtesy, but, she reminds herself, this isn't Earth. Darcy finds herself smiling into the kiss and arching her back to press her body into his warmth. It's a bit frustrating that Loki keeps his body hovering over her far enough that she can barely get any contact. When her lips are released and a wet trail of kisses is made along her cheek and down her neck, she shivers. It's been so long since she's had any action, and she can't even remember when was the last time she'd actually had a good time doing this.

Loki's got his weight propped on one hand, she notices, as his free hand nimbly runs along her torso, from her neck and down the center, never straying to fondle her breasts. Not yet, she figures. She arches again when his hand reaches between her legs. Loki's fingers apply just the perfect amount of pressure. She gasps as his fingers massage her intimately, and her eyes finally find his gaze. "Darcy," Loki says when he's got her attention. "May I take off your clothes?"

This… surprises Darcy quite a bit. She had been so sure that Loki'd do what he pleases, with little regard for her opinions on these matters. She did, after all, proposition him. It's a good surprise, she figures, even though it dampens his bad-boy reputation. The smile on her face is, she hopes, unmistakable. "Can't get much done unless you do."

Without comment, Loki nods his head slowly, and runs his hand up Darcy's body. The buttons on her shirt are instantly undone as his hand passes over them, and her shirt falls to the side like it's been pushed, although Loki hadn't physically moved it. She glances down at her form, then smiles cheekily up at him. "Nice party trick."

"Oh, rest assured that there are plenty more where that came from," Loki says, and for a second Darcy gets the impression he's actually trying to impress her. Nonsense, she thinks. He's a God, he doesn't need to impress her. Right?

"Looking forward to it."

Now that the first barrier between them has been removed, and Darcy's only response had been a positive one, it seems Loki is more inclined to get her naked. With a swift wave of his hand, the shirt disappears completely, along with Darcy's bra. His hand rests on her waist, then travels lower along her hip, and her pants disappear too. She contemplates being alarmed, but then decides it doesn't matter at the moment what he's doing with her clothes. He's done nothing, in this context, to make her mistrust him. She's now completely naked, her shoes having been taken off ages ago during their earlier gaming session.

When Darcy looks down again, she sees Loki has taken the liberty of disrobing too. She gulps absently when her eyes fall on his cock. It's hard, and she feels the warmth of it against her skin. Loki shifts a little, rubbing against her thigh, and Darcy looks to his face again, to find him smirking at her. "Shall we?"

"And if I said I need more foreplay?" she asks, though if she were honest, she's quite ready for the big event. Loki's playful look is nothing if not a cause for alarm, and when he kisses her, she tries to remind herself that whatever this is, it may be her only chance to get it going with a God, or an alien, or whatever they were. Loki doesn't seem to care about what goes on in Darcy mind at the moment, for which she's grateful.

"In that case," he says. "I shall have to try harder," he whispers next to her ear.

She closes her eyes as he kisses along her neck and down her body. He stalls only briefly at her breasts, giving warm, wet attention to either of her nipples. He then continues his progression downwards, making Darcy bite her lip at the prospect of-- does he really want to...

Loki’s fingers run along her body, nimble and electrifying. Darcy's eyes remain closed as she feels him caressing around and under her breasts, then lower down her waist, thumbs dipping over her navel. Lower still his hands move until his thumbs slide gently over her lips. He's kissing at her bellybutton when she feels him spreading her, fingers dipping teasingly along the sides of the lips, pressing at the folds.

Loki licks a single strip down the center of her body, until his tongue finds its way to her already quivering vagina, and Darcy lets out a breathy gasp as that clever tongue files directly downwards. His lips close about the sensitive peak of her clitoris, making her whimper and shift under him, but his arms slide under her thighs, hooking around them and holding her in place. She groans when he gives a suckle, the sensation too overwhelming for her to keep quiet.

Loki lets up the pressure, licking instead at every available inch of her soft, wanting walls. She keens when he presses his tongue inside, twisting and moving it in ways she hadn’t been aware anyone could. If Loki continues like this, she's going to come. "Loki…!"

The touches are gone immediately, and Loki slides up her body. "Yes?" He's wearing a cocky smile and looks almost innocently at her. Somehow, Darcy finds it in herself to glare at him for that.

"You're infuriating," she says, but leans her head back. "Just get in me already."

"So refined," Loki drawls, and Darcy mentally curses at his snidy, snarky attitude. "Will you be wanting protection?" he asks, though it doesn't seem like he'd actually move anywhere to get it if she says yes.

"Why, aren't you clean?"

"Oh I assure you, I am very clean," he practically leers at her, but she doesn't care. She prefers to ask than to be sorry.

"Can you make sure you don't get me pregnant?" she challenges furhter

Loki laughs. "Did you know I operate as God of Fertility? Most people would ask for the exact opposite."

 Darcy's vagina is all but pulsing with need and this guy thinks this is the time for light conversation. She's having none of that. "Yes, or no, Loki.”

 " _Yes_ , Darcy. I can make sure you don't get pregnant," Loki says, his fingers toying with one of her nipples as his smile grows fond. Darcy isn't going to question that.

 "Then no protection, please."

 "Well, aren't you polite when you want to be," Loki teases as he shifts them slightly around. He settles Darcy's heels at the small of his back and lines up. "Without further ado…" he prompts before pushing in slowly but without pausing at any point. Darcy presses against him, trying to hasten the pace a little. Once they're completely connected, Loki pauses and waits until Darcy looks at him. "Good?"

"Never took you to be such a considerate lover, you know?" Darcy huffs, breathless, and then closes her eyes, her head thumping onto the soft cushion of the meridienne. "Yes, Loki. We're all good. And if you move right now, we'll be fantastic."

"As you wish," Loki says, and she doesn't know what kind of expression he's wearing with her eyes closed, but she imagines it's got to be somewhat fond, still. Soon, Loki starts moving, the slide of his motion slick and sensual. She isn't expecting it when he kisses her, but she presses into it all the same, enjoying the sweep of his tongue in her mouth as he fucks into her, slow, steady, but at the same time deep and hard. Somehow he knows exactly what to do to make her feel good. She feels him so deep that it nearly shakes her, the intensity of the contact bearing down on every nerve ending in her body.

Darcy's arms move to wrap around Loki's shoulders, fingers trailing some expanse of his back as he thrusts into her, again and again. The only noise he makes are low grunts of enjoyment, a hint of the kind of noise she's making. Low moans and whimpers leave her at the rhythm of their fucking, and she’s sure she won't last. Just as that thought crosses her mind, she feels Loki leaning closer, lips ghosting over her ear. "Go ahead, Darcy. This is what you wanted, is it not?"

And so Darcy loses it, lets go of her meager attempt to hold back. It's a powerful orgasm, one of the best she's ever had, the spasms rocking through her for several long moments as the motion continues relentlessly. When Loki's climax hits, Darcy is already quite satiated, though the motion continues to be pleasant until the very end, and she revels in the waves of pleasure that course through the man-- the  _God_ above her.

All motion turns to stillness then, and they lie for a long moment without saying anything, their breathing the only sound still filling the room. When Loki finally moves, leaving her body and letting her stay where she is, Darcy looks to him with a small smile.

"Thanks, that was… great," she says, shifting a little. Some muscles are pleasantly sore from the activity, and she's not in any hurry to get moving. Loki seems to be in no hurry, too. He nods his head once and makes a motion with his hand. A box of kleenex appears in his hand. Darcy lets out a snorting laughter and reaches over to grab it. "You're actually a dork, aren't you?"

"That's hurtful," Loki says, sitting down next to Darcy and grabbing a few napkins from the box to clean himself. "You should know I once nearly destroyed an entire species."

"'Nearly'?" Darcy prompts, tending to herself as she peers at him. "What stopped you?"

"My family. It's a long story and we're not having this conversation now." He stands abruptly and he's clothed before she can even blink. His eyes set on her, and all the warmth that had been in them a moment ago is gone. She discards the Kleenex box and it evaporates into thin air. It's a dizzying sensation as clothes materialize on her, but before she can ask, Loki leans over and presses his finger to her lips. "Thank you for your company."


End file.
